<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will Potion No. 9 by DoctorpooandtheTURDIS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891907">Will Potion No. 9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS/pseuds/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS'>DoctorpooandtheTURDIS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Harems, In Public, Multi, Pheromones, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Will's Basically Become Captain Jack From Doctor Who, no one is safe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS/pseuds/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A while after the events of Halloween in '84, Will starts to note changes in himself that are having effects on others, and it's <em>not</em> because of puberty. The Mind Flayer left him with a 'gift' of sorts... and now it's left Will in the strange position of going from Hawkins's  most un-desirable person to the most-desired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joyce Byers/Will Byers, Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Everybody, Will Byers/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Nancy Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Background</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We don't start off with smut, sorry, but don't worry, cause next chapter, things will get STEAMY.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a very, very easy thing to notice… in hindsight. In hindsight, things are twenty-twenty, constantly picking up on things you wouldn’t in the heat of the moment. And right now, as he lay in bed with El on his one side, Max on the other, the two just a <em>fraction </em>of the escapades he’s gotten himself involved in… Will’s hindsight was clear on how he got into this situation.</p><p>To begin… it wasn’t something that started right away, but slowly, something <em>he </em>only started noticing once the effects started making themselves apparent on others. To what am I referring? Well…</p><p>It had started in the summer of 85. Things, around that time, were usual. Will’s body was <em>finally </em>starting to develop normally again after all the shit that had happened, and he was glad for it.  He was getting tall, less baby-faced, an actual man.</p><p>…and others apparently started to notice as well.</p><p>As time passed, Will noted that El seemed to be… ogling him. That wasn’t right. She was with Mike, and Mike showered her with all the attention she could ever want or need. But, slowly, what turned from ogling turned to something else.</p><p>Something, in Will’s mind, that was much more concerning.</p><p>El wanted to touch him. No… the way she was acting, it was like she wanted to… <em>have her way </em>with him, flirting in an oddly stunted, simplistic way, pawing and groping at him.</p><p>It wasn’t right, and Will knew it. The thing he was most concerned with was figuring out <em>why</em>. Mike was devoted to El, and the other way around. He got his answer one day completely by chance.</p><p>You know how sometimes you don’t realize how <em>bad </em>you smell until certain other environmental factors cause you to just then notice how rank you are? It was something similar, but instead of smelling <em>bad, </em>he smelt good. <em>Really </em>good. There was no way to describe the actual scent, only what it elicited. Feelings of warmth, arousal, pleasant feelings of any kind, total, soul-gripping euphoria. That must’ve been what was causing El to act like that, so, there’s one question solved, but that left another.</p><p>What the hell <em>was </em>it? Now, all bodywashes claim they’ll get girls to stick on you like the smell of nicotine on a smoker, but Will was smart enough to realize this was different. And that was when he had a brainwave.</p><p>All those girls in the bodywash commercials acted like the man had covered himself with a magic potion… what if something similar was happening here? Obviously, the bodywash <em>wasn’t </em>the cause, but maybe, in this hypothetical scenario, the mechanisms were similar.</p><p>So, Will did a quick test. Sealing himself in a homemade hazmat suit (getting the air sorted was a <em>pain, </em>but he had to know, and it was good test of his MacGuyvering skills) before going over to see the person that he <em>knew </em>was effected.</p><p>El looked confused upon seeing him, but to Will’s delight, he noted that there were no flirting attempts, she wasn’t trying to grope him, and while she was confused, was just happy to see him in that normal way that just meant she was happy to see a friend stop by.</p><p>And then, Will became concerned after leaving her. There’s <em>one </em>possibility in his mind to explain this. Pheromones. All species have them, even humans, but he’s <em>never </em>seen proof of someone producing a pheromone to induce out-of-character lust in friends.</p><p>…but, Will reminded himself, he wasn’t normal anymore. There’s one explanation for the cause of it, and it goes back to his <em>dear </em>‘friend’ the Mind Flayer. Will never really figured out what it was planning, but what if… what if it had long-term plans for his body, and the pheromones were the key?</p><p>He needed to talk about this to someone, anyone. Running out in a sprint, he hopped on his bike, speeding towards Mike’s house.</p><p>Of course… if you’ve read the first paragraph, you can tell how well that plan worked out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. El</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly speaking, Will was just trying to <em>talk </em>to Mike. He didn’t want the pheromones to become a problem already, he wanted to get his brain and somebody else’s working together to come up with a more permanent solution than locking himself in a homemade hazmat bubble or whatnot.</p><p>…the current situation he was in, sitting on the couch while El took his dick into her mouth, proved just how off-the-rails his plan had become.</p><p>Mike wasn’t home, of <em>course </em>Mike wasn’t home, there was pretty much only one place that Mike ever spent his time at now.</p><p>So, with a sigh and still intent on coming up with something, Will rode to the place where he was <em>sure </em>Mike was, Hopper’s cabin.</p><p>Will stood on the porch, his leg bounding up and down anxiously as he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Each one of them had their own patterned knocks that’d let El know it was one of them, so he beat out the pattern, and stood there as he waited for her to answer the door.</p><p>The door opened, and El was on the other side, looking at him with a smile, her face tinted ever-so-slightly pink. “Will…”</p><p>“El.” He addressed her seriously. “Is Mike here?”</p><p>“Mike? No.” El shook her head, looking him up and down with hungry eyes as she bit her lip. “But… he’ll be over. You can come in… we can do something while we wait.”</p><p>Will tensed up. <em>Shit </em>he’d gone around a girl and forgotten the hazmat suit already. Guess that spoke to the long-term viability of <em>that </em>particular plan. “I-I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”</p><p>“Will… you’re coming in here.” El placed her hand on him, practically <em>yanking </em>him into the cabin. The door was kicked shut by her as she pushed him over onto the couch, sitting him down.</p><p>“O-Okay, that’s…” He gulped, about to make a comment about hospitality or whatever when she sat down next to him, going back to the groping and pawing that led him to notice the problem-that-was-very-swiftly-becoming-NOT-a-problem-now.</p><p>El’s hands slipped underneath Will’s shirt, her hands moving across his entire body with a desperation and a precision he’d never seen in… well, anyone before.  Then, El did something rather surprising. Something Will hadn’t ever seen her do.</p><p>“Mmm…” El licked her lips, as one of her hands slipped down the front of her pants.</p><p>Will’s eyes bugged out. “Jesus, El! What’re you doing!?”</p><p>El only laughed as he found himself shocked, unable to look away, but wanting to preserve <em>her </em>dignity. He could see the bulge caused by her hand twitching and moving around as she presumably fingered herself, pumping in and out, as the dampness soaked through the crotch of her sweatpants. It was then that he realized something.</p><p>“El, are you- are you not wearing underwear?” He paled.</p><p>“Nope.” El answered as her free hand kept moving up and down his body, tracing his ribs, navel, and getting further and further down as she continued pleasuring herself. “You came by the other day… I knew it would only be a matter of time. I’ve been waiting for this. Oh…” Her hips gyrated forward as she tried to ride her own knuckles. “Touch me, Will.”</p><p>“Wh-What!?” Will spluttered.</p><p>“Touch me.” She commanded, taking one of his hands, guiding it under her shirt to it would be resting on her breast.</p><p>With a gulp, Will realized another thing that she wasn’t wearing was a bra. Dammit, this had to stop, <em>now, </em>but…</p><p>He was only human.</p><p>El let out an exasperated huff. “Not like <em>that</em>.” She berated him.</p><p>“O-Oh, sorry,” Will stammered apologetically, “How-?”</p><p>“Like this.” She placed her hand over his, and squeezed, causing his hand to squeeze her boob. She let out a moan, guiding his hand around sloppily so he’d get an idea of the motions she wanted, as she just kept uncontrollably pumping her fingers in and out of her dripping snatch.</p><p>He wanted this to stop. No, no… that wasn’t exactly correct. He <em>knew </em>it had to stop, but as for <em>wanting</em> it to, no. Hard to try and do the right course of action when it felt so good.</p><p>Besides, if he tried to just get up and run… El would probably just yank him back into the cabin with her powers. So, he obeyed. He ran both his hands down El’s shapely body, stopping and squeezing the parts that he was <em>pretty </em>sure would be all right in a mimicry of how El was feeling him up at the moment.</p><p>Next, El did something Will wasn’t expecting, but something he really <em>should </em>have.</p><p>She pulled her hand out of her dripping snatch, using both hands to unbutton his jeans, licking her lips all the while like she was about to finally get to partake in a meal she’d been craving for a while but been unable to.</p><p>What she had said pretty much confirmed it.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting so long for this.” El huskily breathed to herself as she got Will’s cock free, the teenager standing at attention with all eight inches.</p><p>Will was helpless, rendered unable to fight back as El began planting kisses to the head, running her tongue up and down the shaft, gently playing with his balls as she did so.</p><p>In truth, he couldn’t deny that sex with El wasn’t something he’d thought about a time or two, but in his defense, it was always in his mind, something he never tried to proposition from her, because he knew that she only had eyes for Mike. Plus, he was a teenage boy, sex with… well, pretty much anything even remotely resembling a woman was always on the mind. Why, there was this one time where Mike had to dress up to sneak into the girls’ locker room because one of them had swiped his very important notebook and was keeping it as blackmail so she could get Mike and the Party to be her gophers, and instead of just asking Max or El, Mike decided to fix the problem himself.</p><p>That was… a very confusing conversation when Will walked up to <em>Allison </em>with her nice, shoulder-length hair, perfect smooth skin, about to start hitting on her, when Mike’s voice broke through in surprise upon seeing Will.</p><p>But that’s not what we’re here for.</p><p>El glanced to him, keeping eye contact as she opened her mouth, bringing her lips down around his cock. Will’s eyes popped out, his toes curled, and his muscles stretched themselves out as he felt El sucking him with obscenely loud wet pops.</p><p>It was simultaneously the strangest (by virtue of never having any kind of sex before) and most pleasurable thing Will had ever felt. El’s mouth was comfortably warm, and her tongue kept practically massaging him as she moved up and down, his cock becoming slick and shiny with a layer of her saliva.</p><p>Just when he began to feel the pressure build, like he did countless times before with himself in the driver’s seat, Ell pulled back, perhaps sensing that he was about to finish.</p><p>Her face looked the deepest shade of pink imaginable, and she was sweating like she was standing in the middle of the hot, searing sun.</p><p>“I can’t take this anymore.” She growled to herself, before focusing, narrowing her eyes. The lights flickered, and he was about to ask what she was doing, before her clothes just <em>disintegrated.</em> In the span of a second, El went from wearing a baggy flannel shirt and (shall we say ‘waterlogged’) sweatpants, to nothing at all. There wasn’t even a thread left.</p><p>Will went pink as El threw her leg over his side, practically straddling him, before slamming down.</p><p>…okay, what Will said earlier about being in El’s mouth being the best thing he’d ever felt? It didn’t hold a candle to this. It was like the mouth was… Six Flags, and El’s pussy was Disney World. A ridiculous comparison, yes, but one he could honestly make. One thing was for sure:</p><p>He’d never look at those two theme parks the same way again.</p><p>El bucked and grinded into him wildly, doing <em>all </em>the work as Will could only keep up by trying to match her mad, reckless motions with small thrusts of his own.</p><p>With each pass, each thrust, each swipe, El’s walls clamped down onto him, refusing to release him as she moved. She pressed into him, almost desperately trying to meld her body with his. The wet slaps being caused as she bounced up and down made Will even more determined, grabbing and pumping into her wildly.</p><p>El’s snatch was so wet at this point, that Will felt like he was taking a bath. Her entire body was a deep pinkish-red, set ablaze with the unrestrained, craving need that had caused her to jump him like this at the start.</p><p>With one pass, Will could feel a difference in the texture on the inside of her walls and his eyebrows shot up. He had heard girls had a special spot that would make them melt like jelly just by <em>touching </em>it, was that it.</p><p>Testing his luck, Will guided himself to it yet again. In response, El’s eyes shot open, as she spasmed. She still kept moving, however.</p><p>“Oh, God, Will…” El moaned, the lights going wild as the couch became a distant memory. She was floating up, taking him with her.</p><p>Hanging in the air like that, Will flopped back like he was on a bed, as El still just kept straddling him, bouncing up and down, the one in control.</p><p>Finally, it got to be too much, and he exploded into her, like a broken fountain shooting water everywhere.</p><p>The sudden, unexpected increase of warmth was exactly what El needed to push her over the edge.</p><p>“WILL!” She screamed, curling up as her legs twitched. Every light in the house began to shine like the sun, before they all <em>exploded </em>in a shower of sparks, synchronized with El’s long, uncontained scream.</p><p>The two fell back down onto the couch, landing carefully.</p><p>“Ah…” El breathed, closing her eyes as she flopped against him. “Ah… that was good.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah,” Will gulped, shooting to his feet, fastening his pants back, “You know, I should really go before Hop or Mike figure out I was here, it was fun though, but I don’t-“</p><p>El got to his feet, grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling him down into a deep kiss that lasted for about thirty seconds, at <em>least.</em></p><p>“You’re going to come back.” El told him, looking him in the eyes.</p><p>Will swallowed. Far be it from him to argue with a girl he admittedly found attractive, was naked, and was kissing him like a lost lover. “Y-Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>El smiled. “Good.” She turned him around, allowing him to exit…</p><p>But not before smacking him on his ass.</p><p>Will paled as he ran out into the woods, panting.</p><p><em>Jesus </em>those pheromones were potent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike was… well, <em>still </em>MIA, and despite Will not really <em>wanting </em>to talk to him now after he and El… <em>ahem, </em>Will recognized that these pheromones were <em>not </em>going to be something he could solve on his own. He had to find <em>someone, </em>but Mike really was the only one he could trust to take this seriously, he thought. So, when Mike pretty much refused to pick up the radio, Will had to do the next best thing.</p><p>Go to ground at the places where Mike was <em>likely </em>to turn up and wait there.</p><p>He would just radio and tell of the situation, but since Mike was really the only one he wanted to know about it as of the moment, the radios were unsecure, anybody could listen in.</p><p>So, it was to the place Will believed Mike was likeliest to show up. The arcade. With the mall gone and the summer over, the arcade was at the top of the list of places Mike was likely to turn up.</p><p>Separate Ways by Journey was blasting at full volume as he entered, seemingly shaking the building itself, doing well to take his mind off the situation.</p><p>Another good thing about the arcade, is that while there <em>were </em>girls there, most of them were there hanging out with friends, and even then, it was public, so Will didn’t think he had to worry about being solicited.</p><p>…still, more than a few heads turned at him. Girls <em>and </em>guys. Huh. Did that mean the pheromones <em>also </em>affect members of the same sex?</p><p>Will sorely hoped not. Sure, he wasn’t entirely straight, more of ‘if something’s attractive, it’s attractive, regardless if it’s male, female, or neither,’ but he was more worried about it affecting the guys.</p><p>If Dustin, Lucas, or Mike jumped him like El did… he was <em>not </em>going to be able to look at them the same way again, never mind that his perception of El now was already fucked.</p><p>No! Nope! Not fucked! Will <em>never </em>wanted to use or even <em>hear </em>the words ‘El’ and ‘fucked’ in the same sentence ever again!</p><p>Will sighed, sitting down at one of the benches in the place. He had money to play the games, but right now, he was more focused trying to see if Mike would ever walk in.</p><p>A sudden shock hit him as somebody flopped down next to him.</p><p>“What’s up,” Max addressed him, “Coconut Head?”</p><p>Will went pink. Coconut Head? His haircut didn’t make him look like that… okay, it did, it <em>really </em>did, but this was the first time that Max called him such a thing. Oh, shit, was she giving all the guys ridiculous nicknames now? Sure, Lucas was stalker, and Will bet that Max would probably call Dustin ‘Pearls’ or something, but what was Mike going to be? He didn’t have anything ridiculous to take the piss out of.</p><p>“Hey, Max.” Will replied.</p><p>“What’s got <em>you </em>looking so down in the dumps?” Max asked.</p><p>Will looked at her, surprised. Did he look down? Huh. If anything, he thought he looked uncomfortable. “Long story. I might tell you later.”</p><p>Max frowned, crossing her arms as she stared at him.</p><p>“Still not telling you.” Will pointed, “You don’t scare me.”</p><p>Max’s expression became sarcastic. “Oh, really?” She twitched, moving forward with only the intent to scare, nothing else.</p><p>Will remained as still as a statue, looking at the redhead in a deadpan manner.</p><p>“Huh,” Max chuckled, “Not bad… how about this? We play a game, any one you want. If <em>I </em>win, you tell me what’s on your mind, if <em>you </em>win…” Max shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.”</p><p>Will raised an eyebrow. “You’re letting me pick the game, and you said ‘<em>if </em>I win?’”</p><p>“Nobody beats me at arcade games,” Max crossed her arms, “So, you up for it?”</p><p>Will bit his lip. He didn’t want to risk losing, but…</p><p>Dammit, he was going to beat Max out of <em>spite, </em>motherfucker!</p><p>----------</p><p>The game Will chose was Tron, one of the only games he was <em>reliably </em>good at. Every section, he played with the knowledge of a master, racking up points even faster than <em>Max.</em></p><p>On her turn, she finally ran out of lives, slamming the joystick.</p><p>“Goddammit!” Max cursed in frustration, still ten-thousand points down from <em>matching </em>his score, not to mention beating him.</p><p>“Told you,” Will smugly shrugged, “Bad idea to let me pick the playing field.”</p><p>Max sighed, rubbing her face. “Yeah, yeah, stupid me.” She rolled her eyes. “So, what do you want?”</p><p>“I don’t want <em>anything</em>.” Will told Max in response. “I <em>wanted </em>peace and quiet before you decided to drag me into this.”</p><p>“You came to an <em>arcade </em>for peace and quiet?” Max sardonically crossed her arms.</p><p>“…yeah, bit stupid, now that you mention it.” Will scratched the back of his neck, not telling her why he was <em>actually </em>there.</p><p>Max bit the edge of her lip, deep in thought about… something. “Tell you what… there’s something in the back room that Keith’s been holding for me. Come with me, I’ll let you have it.”</p><p>Will straightened up as Max walked over that way, hurriedly waving for him to follow. Will glanced around. No Mike… where <em>was </em>he? Not like Mike had <em>told </em>Will he was going to the arcade, but there wasn’t a whole lot of other places he could be.</p><p>Hm… after he dealt with Max’s surprise, he’d call up Dustin or Lucas and see if Mike was with one of them.</p><p>Will shot one last look at the main room, before following Max back into the back rooms. Of course, by now, you can already guess what Max’s ‘surprise’ was, but Will had no idea, despite being on an alert of sorts.</p><p>Poor, dumb Will.</p><p>Max was through the door first, Will following behind as it swung shut by itself.</p><p>“All right,” Will looked unimpressed, “What’s the-“</p><p>Will found himself cut off as Max’s lips assaulted his, and his back was slammed into the door.</p><p>Will’s eyes involuntarily closed, as he found himself returning the kiss, before they popped back open.</p><p><em>Shit, </em>it was affecting Max too.</p><p>Will found the inner strength within him, grabbing her by the arms, before pushing her away.</p><p>“Hey!” Max shouted.</p><p>“W-W-Wh-What the <em>hell </em>are you doing!?” Will demanded.</p><p>“Giving you your reward,” Max told him, “See, I don’t have anything to really <em>give </em>you, so I got to thinking…”</p><p>“Well, yeah, that makes sense, I think sometimes,” Will gulped, trying to feel around for the doorknob. For instance, at this particular moment, he thought what was happening was a really <em>bad </em>idea.</p><p>Max snorted, feeling Will up and down his arm. “Well, how about <em>now </em>you put all that thinking out of your mind and let <em>me </em>do the thinking for you?” She suggested, kissing him on the neck.</p><p>“Ah!” Will yelped. “No-no-no, how about we just, stand here, and talk, you know, like friends!?” He awkwardly suggested. “There’s a funny story that happened with the-“ He was cut off again as Max kissed him, and he pushed her back off. “Max, this isn’t you, snap out of it! You don’t know what you want!”</p><p>“Oh, I think I know <em>exactly </em>what I want.” Max replied, unfastening the button on his pants.</p><p>“Wh-What about Lucas!?” Will suggested in response, trying to get through to her. “What happens if he finds out!?”</p><p>“What Lucas doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Max gutturally responded, dropping her own pants in one swift moment.</p><p>God <em>Jesus </em>this was actually happening, wasn’t it? He was still hoping what he’d done with El was still a dream, but… well, Max wasn’t exactly being <em>gentle, </em>which proved he wasn’t dreaming. </p><p>Max crouched, taking Will’s length into her mouth. Her cheeks bulged as she lubed him up, moving forward and back effortlessly.</p><p>Will gulped as the full force of the <em>second </em>girl to just throw herself at him hit him. It was every man’s dream, just having women <em>throw </em>themselves at you, but right now, Will Byers was caught in a nightmare. Even as the heavenly sensations spread through his branching nerves, all he could think about was how Lucas and Mike (Mike <em>especially </em>given how protective of El he was) would react.</p><p>Still, that wasn’t enough to kill his boner as Max got up and turned around, bending slightly over the table, looking at him expectantly.</p><p>Will’s face continued flushing as his legs took him over and he walked over, poking at her moist entrance.</p><p>“Hey!” Max hissed. “<em>What </em>are you doing?”</p><p>“Y-You want me to-“</p><p>“Not <em>there, </em>moron!” Max glared. “Unless you’re sterile!”</p><p>…oh. Will’s brain caught what she was berating him for. That was good! It meant that the pheromones he was putting off didn’t <em>totally </em>put those who breathed it in into a full sex-addled state. So, he obeyed her unspoken orders and moved to poke at her asshole.</p><p>Admittedly, he wasn’t sure about it, but… Well, the way Max was looking at him now, she <em>was </em>sure. So, taking a breath, Will closed his eyes, and pushed in.</p><p>Max gasped as he entered, slamming into her over and over again. While Will pistoned in and out of her ass, her hand went down to her crotch, pushing her fingers into her moist pussy.</p><p>“Ah!” Max gasped, feeling like she had the wind knocked out of her with each thrust. “God! They grow them big in your family, don’t they!?”</p><p>That almost stopped Will entirely, but he kept going. If he could get her off, he could use the post-sex haze as an escape opportunity. He just had to get her there.</p><p>Will didn’t know how Max liked it, truthfully, he just hoped that what he was doing was enough. As he slammed in and out, Max working her front, Will began to stroke her hair. Not grab and tug at it, just lightly playing with it.</p><p>He did have a thing for redheads, admittedly. Red was the rarest hair color on the planet after all, there was something sort of… primally mysterious about red hair. He didn’t even have to be having sex with her right now, Will was just content with messing with her hair.</p><p>In the eternal debate of tits or ass, Will took the third option and said hair.</p><p>Max moaned twitching  as she came already. That didn’t last long.</p><p>Still, good for him. Will sped up, intent on finishing quickly as Max went slightly limp, the only thing still holding her up being Will.</p><p>Eventually, he felt the floodgates about to burst and buried himself deep within her, letting the hot, sticky fluid fill her insides.</p><p>Will quickly pulled out, pulling up his pants. Max followed his example, redressing herself.</p><p>“That was fun,” Max began to turn around, “We should-“</p><p>Will was already out the door, the bit of wood still swinging closed.</p><p>“…what did I do?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. El 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was bad. Bad, <em>bad, <strong>bad</strong></em>. In Will’s efforts to track down Mike, not only had he failed, but he had gone and done a homewrecker on El and Max <em>both</em>.</p><p>This was <em>not </em>good. Not in the slightest. Not that Will didn’t like the idea of sex, but once El and Max came down from the pheromonal high… they’d be either repulsed, horrified, or angry… or a combination of all three.</p><p>He <em>had </em>to get this sorted, before untimely death came for him, in the form of a psychic who could rip him apart without twitching a finger and a redhead who knew where Steve kept his nail bat.</p><p>Will stormed through the front door of his house, searching around the living room for his radio. After a moment, he found it.</p><p>Turning it on, he flicked through the channels. “Mike, pick up! I’ve been looking for you all day, dammit!” No response came. “Dammit, I-“</p><p>A furious pounding on the front door grabbed his attention, and Will paled, going silent.</p><p>He could pretend like he wasn’t there, and if he waited long enough, then-</p><p>The deadbolt unlocked, along with the bottom one. For a second, Will thought it was just his mom.</p><p>And then the door was <em>kicked </em>open, El standing on the other side.</p><p>And she looked <em>pissed.</em></p><p>Will swallowed as she took stomping, furious footsteps in. “U-Uh, hi, El.”</p><p>“What…” El seethed, steeling her jaw. “Did you do to me?”</p><p>“Wh-What!?” Will yelped.</p><p>“You know!” El accused, pushing him into the wall. “You know I wouldn’t do that with you, how did you make it happen!?”</p><p>“O-Oh, that!” Will squirmed. “I-It’s not my fault, I can’t control it!”</p><p>“Liar!”</p><p>“I-It’s not!” Will insisted. “It’s a… kind of like a perfume thing, pheromones! Except my body makes it and I can’t stop it, like sweat! I was coming by just to see if Mike was there, and then you- well, I-I’m not trying to pin the blame solely on <em>you, </em>but you jumped me!”</p><p>“You didn’t try to stop it!” El accused.</p><p>“Of course I couldn’t, look at you!” Will retorted. “You just kicked through the door, and are holding me to the wall! I couldn’t <em>force </em>you to stop when you could pin me down with your powers and hold me there!”</p><p>El stared at him, glaring, looking like she was a computer having a meltdown or something.</p><p>“El, please, listen!” Will begged. “I wouldn’t <em>ever </em>make you do something like that for me! Not ever in a million years! You’re my friend, and I love you too much.”</p><p>El’s anger melted away, her face turning pink.</p><p>Oh <em>shit, </em>the pheromones. Well, if El had been lucid enough to get angry with him, maybe it would put a damper on it. After all, it’s not like it was <em>mind </em>control, more like… an aphrodisiac. It’d get someone in the mood a lot, but not enough to override absolutely <em>everything </em>else…</p><p>He hoped. He really hoped.</p><p>“You… love me?” El tilted her head curiously.</p><p>“You know, like I love Dustin, or Lucas, or my brother.” Will rattled off.</p><p>El looked at him, raising her hand quickly, and Will flinched, closing his eyes.</p><p>The slap that he was expecting never came, as El gently touched the side of his face. “Do you?” El whispered, going from completely furious to tenderheartedly looking at him.</p><p>“W-Well, yeah.” Will nodded. “I-I mean, I know we don’t hang out a lot, but… you’re still my friend, El. I love all my friends.”</p><p>“…I was supposed to be angry.” She murmured. “Why am I not angry?”</p><p>Will brought his hand up to gently clasp the one on his face even as she tried feel around his features. “You’re not in your right mind, El… and it’s my fault. You have every right to be angry, don’t forget that.”</p><p>“But… I…” El’s gaze became starry-eyed, as her expression became dreamy, her head tilting slightly to the side. “I… I don’t want to be angry at you…” She told him, sounding like she was in another place entirely, as she slowly closed the gap between her mouth and his.</p><p>Will let out a long, breathy sigh, resisting the urge to go full tongue, before gently pushing her away.</p><p>“I’m sorry, El, I can’t let you do that…” Will swallowed. “Not when you’ll regret it later. Think about Mike, remember Mike?”</p><p>For a moment, El looked stunned. If a calculator trying to divide by zero was given a human body, that’s what he would describe El looking like in the moment. “I… I…” Her eyes screwed shut, her hand going to her forehead. “My head… it’s killing me.”</p><p>“Here,” Will moved out of her grip, away from the wall, “Let’s get you off your feet.”</p><p>El looked at him, nodding slowly with a smile.</p><p>…before she jumped into him, hooking her legs and arms around his torso.</p><p>“Ow, El, what the-!?” Will spluttered, trying to keep her held up.</p><p>El giggled, pressing into him. “Mike likes to hold me like this.”</p><p>“O-Oh, well, lovely,” Will sarcastically muttered, “Good for him.”</p><p>“I can’t jump in his arms like that though.” She rested her head on Will’s shoulder. “He gets too surprised and just drops me.”</p><p>“Now, that doesn’t sound fun.” Will replied, moving over to sit down. It was a bit of an awkward position they were in now, her straddling him, but as long as she wasn’t trying to feel him up, he could manage.</p><p>With luck, his mom would be home soon, and she could deal with El since El herself obviously wasn’t going to be moving on her own.</p><p>“It’s funny though… he looks like a tomato when he does it.” She deliriously laughed, seemingly only focused on getting comfortable in Will’s lap. Will didn’t care, as long as she wasn’t trying to proposition him again, she could do whatever the hell she damn well pleased. “It’s quiet…” She remarked, twitching her head, causing the TV to turn on, flipping wildly through channels until it landed on an old rerun of Star Trek. “That’s better.”</p><p>“Where <em>is </em>Mike?” Will asked of her. Mike could be counted on to tell El where he’d run off to, if no one else. Dammit, whatever happened to bros before hoes?</p><p>El shrugged, now actually <em>cuddling </em>Will. The parts of her brain still in control recognized that sex was too far after pushing Will into it before, coming down from the pheromone high, and realizing with a lucid mind what she’d done. But she still felt like she had to touch him, had to be with him in any way she could manage.</p><p>“Don’t know.” El readjusted herself, accidentally grinding her crotch into Will’s, causing both to gasp. “H-He…” El licked and bit her lips as she realized what she’d done, her body screaming at her to do it again. “He said he needed an ‘off day.’”</p><p>Will swallowed, as El ground into him again. “E-El, you shouldn’t…”</p><p>El looked into his worried, brown eyes as she made another pass, her clothes rubbing up against her moistening entrance, the friction adding only more heat. “I can’t stop… feels too <em>good</em>.”</p><p>Fuck, the pheromones must’ve been having an even bigger effect than he first thought. Instead of merely making people horny, it also caused what they felt to amplify. It’d be a curious little thing to investigate… without everything else in the way.</p><p>“El, I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret once you’re back to normal.” Will told her, trying to get her to stop to no avail. Even parts of himself (the parts that couldn’t get over a pretty girl trying to dry hump him) wouldn’t obey the logical action of trying to stop.</p><p>“I… I won’t.” El grunted, rubbing up and down his thigh. “Please, Will… I need this.”</p><p>Will looked into her eyes again, the girl silently pleading with him as she at least <em>tried </em>to respect what he wanted against the instinctive motions her body was trying to act on.</p><p>“…all right.” Will relaxed, “But only if <em>you </em>feel comfortable with it.”</p><p>El nodded gratefully, her skin becoming pink as she picked up the pace. Each pass, Will could feel the heat radiating from her core, the friction setting his own skin on fire.</p><p>El looked him in the eyes, looping her arms around his neck as she kept focused on him.</p><p>With each swipe, it felt like a shock to El’s system, positively electric. She had done something similar with Mike before, but this was different, something about Will making it feel more… powerful. There was this lingering smell of strawberries and chocolate that hung in the air around him, her absolute favorite scent, and the mere act of touching his skin heightened that sensation.</p><p>“Oh, Will…” El moaned, forcing her pussy to press into him as far as physically possible, desperately sliding around as she tried to finish.</p><p>Will just sat there, egging her on by merely <em>existing, </em>and soon, it was too late.</p><p>The couch creaked from El’s motions, the crotch of her pants being almost <em>rubbed </em>through by the sheer speed and desperate force of her swipes. El’s eyes screwed shut as she captured Will’s lips with her own, keeping her arms around him lovingly, as the juices from her dripping cunt squirted <em>all </em>over him.</p><p>“Ah…” El sighed, finally breaking the kiss, repositioning herself so that although she was still in his lap, she was sitting with her side to his torso, curling to rest just under his head. “Thank you, Will.”</p><p>“You’re… welcome?” He replied awkwardly. What was the correct response for having a girl get off on you and then said girl thanking you for it?</p><p>“…I’m gonna spend the night.” El suddenly decided for him, shimming slightly so she fit perfectly in his arms.</p><p>“Wh-What!?” Will spluttered, “Excuse me?”</p><p>“I hang around the others a lot, not you.” El reasoned. “I want to fix that.”</p><p>“I’m <em>not </em>so sure that’s a good idea, with the pheromones-“ Will gulped.</p><p>El leaned up to his ear, her mouth so close to skin, her breath cascading off his warm surface. “Why’s it not a good idea?” She asked.</p><p>“W-W-Wellllll…” Will searched. “We’ve… already had sex once, and you got pretty mad about that, so I just don’t want you to get mad again, you know what I mean?”</p><p>“But,” El tilted her head, fluttering her eyes, “I made <em>you </em>feel good, you made <em>me </em>feel good… and I got over it. I’ll get over it again.”</p><p>“Uh… how about this, then?” Will suggested, “What would Mike think?”</p><p>“He doesn’t own me,” El kissed him on the ear, “And right now, given the choice between him and you…” She nibbled on his earlobe, “I’d rather pick you.” She leaned close, taking in a deep, heavy breath, thick with the scent of the pheromones.</p><p>“Ah…” Will coughed. “Okay. Okay, yeah, sleepover with a girl -Mike’s girlfriend- why not?”</p><p>El smiled, cozying up to him even more. “Good.”</p><p>A sudden banging on the door grabbed their attention, both peeking over the couch to see.</p><p>Will looked at El, gently moving her out of the way, causing the girl to let out a little, pitiful whine at being removed from his side, and he went to answer the door.</p><p>…to be met with a glaring redhead.</p><p>Fuck his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. El and Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His whole life, Will wanted girls to find him desirable enough to argue with each other over him.</p><p>Now that he got his wish, he only wanted one thing only…</p><p>To go back and punch himself for ever thinking that.</p><p>“What’re you doing here!?” El questioned, hovering near Will.</p><p>“What am <em>I </em>doing here!? What’re <em>YOU </em>doing here!?” Max furiously retorted.</p><p>El scowled, pulling him close. “He’s mine! I can come here whenever I want!”</p><p>Will blinked, looking at her in shock. “Wha-“</p><p>“<em>Yours!?” </em>Max responded accusingly. “He’s not your property!”</p><p>“He only has eyes for me!” El yanked Will back towards her, pressing into him. “He and I did it, that means he doesn’t want anybody else!”</p><p>“Oh, did you!?” Max rhetorically argued, pulling Will towards her. “Well, so did <em>me </em>and him!”</p><p>“Liar!” El accused, yanking him back. “He loves me!” She looked to Will expectantly. “Tell her that’s right, tell her you love me!”</p><p>“Guys, guys, guys!” Will shouted, breaking the two apart. “Just chill out for a second, God!”</p><p>Both snapped to him, looking angry. El turned back, but fell silent, clutching Will’s side possessively as she stared at Max. Max looked like she was about ready to blow a gasket.</p><p>“Jesus…” Will muttered to himself. A couple of days ago El may have been feeling him up, but acting like she was his girlfriend like this… Still, he was curious about one thing. “Max, what’re you even <em>doing </em>here?”</p><p>Max crossed her arms. “You ought to have <em>some </em>idea. What man has a sexy rendezvous in the back room of the place and then doesn’t even have the common courtesy to stay a little while for pillow talk?”</p><p>“P-Pillow talk!?” Will spluttered.</p><p>El gasped, her jaw dropping as she looked to Will. “Sexy rendezvous!?”</p><p>“I-I-It wasn’t my idea!” Will stuttered, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about what El thought about him. “I beat her at an arcade game and, well, she seduced me.”</p><p>Max huffed, crossing her arms. “Not like you put up a very strong fight.”</p><p>El looked at Will, with… was that <em>jealousy? </em></p><p>…suddenly, it all became too much, and Will burst out laughing.</p><p>El’s look turned to concern and self-consciousness. “What is it? Will, what!?”</p><p>“S-Sorry,” Will giggled uncontrollably, shifting around in place as he failed to contain his humor, “It’s just- the sheer <em>absurdity </em>of this entire situation just now hit me.”</p><p>It was, in fairness, pretty funny actually. In the span of a day he became apparently the most desirable bachelor on Earth, with both of his best friends’ girlfriends arguing with each other over who got dibs.</p><p>God, his life was <em>fucked</em>.</p><p>Will sighed, wiping his face. “Jeez… Max, why are you <em>actually </em>here?”</p><p>“I told you, you just up and <em>dipped</em>.” Max answered. “What, was I too much to handle?”</p><p>A fiery redhead who knew how to kick his ass in oodles of different ways? Will couldn’t <em>imagine </em>how that was too much to handle.</p><p>“If you’ve gotta know, I was just looking for Mike, and-“</p><p>“Oh, Mike, Mike, Mike.” Max rolled her eyes. “The only one who I’ve heard harp on more about him than you is El.”</p><p>El went red in the face. “Hey!”</p><p>“Why don’t you forget about him for a little while?” Max suggested, fluttering her eyes as she strutted up. “It’ll be fun~”</p><p>El scowled, putting herself between Max and Will. “Back off. I told you, he’s <em>mine</em>.”</p><p>“I don’t see your name on him.”</p><p>“I was here first!”</p><p>“Prove it!”</p><p>Will sighed, rubbing his face. “Girls, girls!” He cut them off. “Both of you, <em>relax</em>. Both of you have boyfriends, remember?”</p><p>Max huffed, crossing her arms. “Fuck ‘em.”</p><p>El glanced at Max, looking like she agreed vaguely with that sentiment, shrugging.</p><p>“W-Well, how about this?” Will suggested. “Neither of you get me! Goodbye, it’s been fun!” He began moving to the door.</p><p>“Wait…” El’s face took on a different hue. “I have… a better idea.” She licked her lips, looking to Max, before whispering into her ear.</p><p>Max took on a similar expression, and Will gulped.</p><p>He did <em>not </em>like the look on that face.</p><p>---------</p><p>“Ah!” El moaned in ecstasy as she sat on Will’s face, clad only in her birthday suit and that hair tie she always had around her wrist. A shock split her as she felt the muscle wriggling around inside her, poking and prodding at every little nook and cranny on the inside of her vagina like a curious little probe.</p><p>It felt <em>weird, </em>honestly speaking. Feeling a tongue in her mouth and then feeling it twitching around in her pussy were two <em>very </em>different sensations. It almost didn’t feel like a tongue at all. She constantly had to resist the urge to stop and check if Will had a tentacle in his mouth instead of a tongue.</p><p>Max, in a similar state of undress, was bouncing up and down on Will’s dick. It seemed that before following Will home, she swung by… somewhere, to procure a condom. Curious. Either the pheromones had slightly different effects on different people, or even through the haze, Max was just that stubborn.</p><p>…of all of them, he didn’t expect Max to be the responsible one. She was the one most likely to berate them for stupid stuff, sure, but on the other hand, she was just as likely to dive into the stupidest, most hairbrained scheme ever for the right incentive.</p><p>Max slapped against him, and Will twitched, unintentionally causing his tongue to plunge into El harder, causing <em>her </em>to let out another deep, salacious grunt.</p><p>“God <em>damn, </em>Will.” Max cursed, seeing El’s eyes screw shut with the uncontrollable pleasure being thrust into her. “Does that thing-“ She grunted, grinding forward and back. “Come for free, or do I have to beat you in another round to get a shot at it?”</p><p>Will laughed, causing El’s eyes to pop open.</p><p>The little vibrations from Will’s laugh ran up his tongue, right into her slick snatch.</p><p>“WIIIIIILLLLLL-“ El’s legs involuntarily twitched, clamping down on both sides of Will’s head. And she did <em>not </em>skip leg day, it felt like.</p><p>Will thought his vision was going cloudy, as El squeezed his head like a melon, but oddly, it wasn’t at all painful. The squeezing serving to enhance the overall sensations he got from Max riding him like a bronco.</p><p>“Will-!” El shouted, “I can’t-“ She huffed, cutting herself off. “I’m gonna-!”</p><p>Before El could get another word out, Max shot forward, capturing the brunette’s lips with her own. El looked surprised for a scant moment, before she melted into it, her hands shooting up to explore Max’s pale skin.</p><p>Will suddenly felt his mouth and the surrounding area down to his chin becoming wet, like he’d dunked it into the water fountain sloppily, as El came all over his face, twitching and keeping her lips locked with the still-bucking Max.</p><p>El’s come did not at <em>all </em>taste like water, but it was a pleasant enough taste. He didn’t know if it was the norm for females, or if his own pheromones were starting to affect <em>him </em>in ways he couldn’t predict, but regardless, Will had only one urge.</p><p>He let out what could be described as a hungry moan, causing tiny little aftershocks to shoot through the one riding his face, before he puckered up.</p><p>With all the enthusiasm of a dehydrated man finally coming across water in the desert, Will began to suck, lapping up all that he could with his tongue.</p><p>El, despite feeling utterly spent at this point, felt more small waves spreading through her, and she moaned into Max’s mouth.</p><p>Max picked up the pace, so much that she almost caused <em>bruising </em>in her attempts to get off, and accidentally broke the kiss with El just from the speed and force of her bounces.</p><p>Will didn’t pay that any mind. He was in heaven right now.</p><p>“Oh-Oh shit!” Max cursed, the slapping echoing throughout the room like gunshots. She slammed down on Will one final time, muscles tightening underneath her skin, as Will’s prick was soaked in Max’s juice.</p><p>Max sighed, rolling off him, revealing the tiny rubber sheath filled with white liquid, almost like a water balloon.</p><p>El looked at it curiously as she got off his face, moving down slowly. After a moment, El took the condom, and as if in return for Will getting up all her spilled juices, used her tongue to clean up the bits still coating his dick.</p><p>Will sighed as he softened, El coming back up with a smile on her face. She licked the area around his mouth, tasting herself on his lips, before swallowing one last time, flopping down and laying next to him, leaning into his side, with one arm on his chest.</p><p>Max mirrored El, laying on Will’s other side, the bed stretched to capacity.</p><p>“So…” Will breathed. “Everybody happy?”</p><p>“Oh, yes.” El answered, pressing a long kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“You bet your ass.” Max replied, mirroring El’s action.</p><p>“Good.” Will let out a relieved sigh. If there was no cause for argument, neither would throw his ass into the fire for it. “I’m glad. …welp, it’s been fun, maybe we should-“</p><p>“No,” El cut him off without hearing what he had to say, “Let’s just… lay here. What do you think, Max?”</p><p>“Yeah, after the dine and dash you pulled at the arcade, we’re not going anywhere soon.”</p><p>Will took a breath, closing his eyes, before flopping back. He glanced at both, looping his arms around their shoulders, pulling them tighter.</p><p>El and Max both smiled, resting their heads under his chin, before they all drifted into a much-needed sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Joyce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El hung in the air, suspended by a vast array of thick, fleshy vines. The long, brown tendrils ran over her exposed skin, writhing and sliding around, coiled around her arms and legs, keeping her held aloft by only her limbs.</p><p>The girl twitched as two of them, one buried deep in her ass and pussy respectively, swelled up, releasing a heavy load of white cream into her body.</p><p>Will, feeling those sensations like they were his own, felt confused for a moment. How did things get to this point? And why could he feel-</p><p>One poked at her mouth, sliding deep down her throat, and it clicked as he felt the warmth of her insides get hotter.</p><p>Oh, he <em>was </em>the tentacles.</p><p>With that simple realization, Will began picking up the pace, fucking El in midair without regard or care.</p><p>A loud slamming cut off El’s delighted cries, and Will’s eyes popped open as he shot up.</p><p>El was by his side, still fast asleep, and Max was on his other, looking the same.</p><p>Will frowned, as he saw the gold light of the afternoon sun poking through his window. Oh, so it was a <em>dream</em>, that was good. He didn’t like the idea of the pheromones being an early sign that he was turning into a giant tentacle monster whose only drive in existence was to have his way with nubile young women.</p><p>…still, what the <em>hell </em>was that about?</p><p>Another set of sounds caught his attention, and Will took a breath. <em>Shit, </em>somebody was home. Moving slowly to the door, Will peeked out into the hall, to see his mom unloading her stuff for the day, fresh off of work.</p><p>Will turned around, biting his nails, as he saw the two girls still lying, butt naked in his bed.</p><p>
  <em>‘Okay, Will, don’t panic, it’s not like you’ve got two girls over who your mom knows are in relationships with other people, and it’s not like they’re sleeping nude where you sleep, and it’s not like you’re not wearing any clothes yourself. See, perfectly calm.’</em>
</p><p>He was <em>not </em>calm. Any evidence that the girls were over was hidden in his room, but the <em>moment </em>his mom peeked in, the illusion would break down.</p><p>“El, Max!” Will quietly hissed. “You guys have gotta wake up!”</p><p>“Mmm…” Max was the first to stir.</p><p>El slowly followed. “Oh… good morning.” She smiled.</p><p>“No!” Will quietly responded. “It’s afternoon, and b; my mom’s home! You guys have gotta get dressed!” He stumbled into his wall, as he tried getting his clothes back on.</p><p>“Will?” His mother called. “Is that you?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah!” Will replied. “D-Don’t come in, I’m, uh… getting dressed!”</p><p>Max, now in a flurry of activity as well as El, smacked his hand in a chiding manner as he tried to slip into her jeans.</p><p>In the span of a few minutes, they’d all gotten redressed, huffing.</p><p>“Right, you guys, uh…” Will stuttered. “Just hide.”</p><p>“Hide?” El crossed her arms.</p><p>“Yeah, this isn’t very gentlemanly of you, getting us on our feet like this.” Max snarked.</p><p>“Well, after I sort things out, we can go back to spooning or canoodling or something!” Will hissed in reply. “But right now, I have to make sure that mom doesn’t, you know, figure out about the three of us… Um, I can say you guys are spending the night, I guess, but, uh, I should talk to her first… so, uh, sneak out the window and come around to the front door, I guess?”</p><p>“Okay.” El nodded, thinning her lips in thought for a moment. She pressed a kiss to Will’s lips, pulling back. “Be quick, okay?”</p><p>Will blinked, looking at Max. “Please don’t tell me you want one of those too.”</p><p>“Don’t look at me.” Max told him. “I don’t do sappy shit.”</p><p>Will nodded, letting out a breath, before stepping out, facing his mother for the first time since, well, all of this went down. “Hey, mom.”</p><p>Joyce looked to him, smiling. “Hi, Will. How was your day?”</p><p>“G-Good.” Will elected <em>not </em>to tell her about the issue of the pheromones. “How was yours?”</p><p>Joyce smiled, sniffing the air. She curiously tilted her head. “What’s that smell?”</p><p>“I don’t smell anything.” Will replied.</p><p>“Smells like…” Joyce closed her eyes, sniffing the air again. “Honey.” She followed the scent back to the source, stopping at Will. “…did you put on cologne or something?”</p><p>“…or something.” Will smiled and shrugged. “So, hey, uh… I was talking to El and Max today, and they said they wanted to come over.</p><p>Joyce quizzically tilted her head. “El <em>and </em>Max? Not any of the guys?”</p><p>“Well, you know, El and Mike had that fight cause of Hopper and they still haven’t got back together so she wants to get out of the cabin but she doesn’t want to go to his place, and Max just kinda follows her around, so…”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Joyce raised an eyebrow. “I had something special planned for tonight.”</p><p>Will blinked, recoiling. “…huh?”</p><p>“Well,” She began, “I know your birthday sort of came and went without a whole lot of stuff, so I’ve been planning a surprise for you.”</p><p>Will’s eyebrows furrowed. This did <em>not </em>bode well for him. Stuck between a rock in a hard place. On the one hand, act like nothing’s wrong and go with his mom for… whatever she was planning and take the very real risk of El and Max getting angry at him, or demand to stay and let slip the excuse about the pheromones.</p><p>He was already up and about, faking being sick was no good, and probably wouldn’t be anyway depending upon the nature of the surprise.</p><p>So, Will bit the bullet. “Sure. Surprises are good, I like surprises.”</p><p>Joyce smiled… and Will <em>swore </em>he could hear a mountain lion or something roaring.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Turns out, the big ‘surprise’ was dinner out. At Enzo’s. When his birthday came this year, the normal tradition of them going out had to be postponed because of sudden and unexpected troubles with money. Will didn’t want to say anything, because he knew how hard they had it, and simply decided to let it pass by until next year.</p><p>It seems his mother hadn’t forgotten however, constantly putting away a couple of dollars here and there, and decided that she had enough money to finally go wild, before dragging him out. Jonathan wasn’t there, gone to Nancy’s, but Will suspected that he’d already played his part.</p><p>The dinner was good, some of the best food one could get in Hawkins, but there was a… well, not a problem usually, but with the business with his… aroma, it set him on edge. His mom had gussied up, like, <em>way </em>more than usual.</p><p>Dustin used to say that when Joyce cleaned up, she was <em>hot, </em>and it always made Will red and spluttering. A favorite retort of Will’s was: “She doesn’t have much of a reason, so keep dreaming.” Only now, it seemed she’d found it.</p><p>It was either paranoia, or this was affecting his mother as well. He hoped not. They should be similar enough that the same… whatever that caused Will not to be influenced by his own pheromones would mean that his mother wouldn’t be influenced as well…</p><p>Right?</p><p>He got his answer rather soon. Perhaps a <em>bit </em>too soon for his tastes.</p><p>----------</p><p>Will carefully led his mother into the house. She looked absolutely <em>beat, </em>the late hours and effects from the workday taking its toll on her. As he walked in, he wondered where El and Max had gotten to. Not like they couldn’t leave, he was just curious.</p><p>Joyce yawned, supporting herself on her son’s shoulders.</p><p>“You sound tired.” Will remarked. Corporal Byers, you’ve earned a promotion to Captain Obvious, here’s your new uniform.</p><p>Joyce nodded. “It was… a day.” She resignedly remarked. “Long, long day.”</p><p>All Will could do was nod as he flopped down on the couch, the woman sitting down next to him. The TV flickered by on mute, as Joyce wearily leaned on him.</p><p>As the minutes passed by, Will felt an odd sensation on his inner thigh. Thinking it was an itch, he went to scratch it, only to make contact with a hand.</p><p>Will’s eyes damn near <em>exploded </em>out of their sockets as he followed the hand to its owner, his mother, either consciously or subconsciously rubbing his thigh.</p><p>“Mom…” Will swallowed, scooting back. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Joyce didn’t respond at first, bringing her hand up to feel his sharp features. “Oh, look at you…” She breathed, sounding like she was in a place far, far removed from Earth. “My baby boy… you’re so handsome.”</p><p>Okay, now the alarms were <em>really </em>starting to go off.</p><p>In an uncomfortable situation, humans tend to do one of two things. Thing one: They scramble away in a mad dash, trying to remove themselves as far away from the source of the unwanted feelings as possible. Thing two: They’re <em>so </em>uncomfortable, that they lock up, overriding <em>any </em>decision-making instincts with the sheer uncomfortableness of the situation going down.</p><p>On this occasion, Will was subject to thing two. Before he could even realize that his assumption was wrong, wrong, wrong, his mother moved forward, capturing his lips in a long, tender embrace.</p><p>Will’s eyes went wide, but he slowly melted into it. This was <em>wrong, </em>even wronger than what he’d done with the other two girls, but… it was his <em>mother</em>. That fact, while it was what made it wrong, also made it difficult to stop.</p><p>He couldn’t say no to her. Not as long as he lived.</p><p>Joyce’s hand drifted up his shirt, as she felt around his thin, gangly form, playing with his belly button as she did so.</p><p>His mother broke the kiss with a wet pop, slowly pulling back.</p><p>“Mom…” Will groaned.</p><p>“Here,” Joyce got to her feet, slowly pulling him up, “Not in here.” She began leading him down the hall to her bedroom, stripping down along the way.</p><p>Will had the opportunity to run. He didn’t take it. Not even with her as naked as El and Max had been a few hours ago.</p><p>He lived with her. Better get it over with sooner, right?</p><p>Joyce kept eye contact up as she lay down on the bed, spreading herself out.</p><p>“I’m yours, honey,” She murmured, “Take me.”</p><p>Will slowly nodded, swallowing, as he approached, undoing the button on his pants, climbing onto the bed, positioning at her entrance. Truth be told, he thought he would’ve had to think about someone else. Any attractive person who wasn’t the one in front of him now.</p><p>…but strangely, he didn’t have to. His body was ready, even if his mind was behind a little.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Will pushed forward.</p><p>Joyce let out a quiet grunt, a little cry, as her son penetrated deep into her, burying himself to the hilt. Slowly, he began to move, rocking her back and forth, moving the whole bed, her body, and banging into the wall.</p><p>Joyce moaned, writhing and twitching under her son’s ministrations.</p><p>As he moved, Will couldn’t <em>believe </em>what he was doing. El was one thing. Max was another. But his <em>mother</em>? If these pheromones had an effect on her as well… where did it stop?</p><p>Joyce let out a deep, guttural growl, pulling her son on top of her while he continued pistoning in and out. Will’s chest pressed into hers, as he got closer to her than he’d ever expected.</p><p>Joyce’s big, brown eyes looked upon him lovingly, as she slowly stroked his face, the boy continuing to move in and out. He’d since gone from wanting it to stop, to not wanting it to. She’d done so much for him over so, so, so many years. This was the <em>least </em>he could do to make it up to her.</p><p>“Will...” Joyce smiled, looking upon him with a different set of emotions. Not lust, but just unrestrained love. Curious, if there were different effects on different people.</p><p>“Mom,” Will gulped, feeling himself approaching the edge and about to plunge over. “I’m gonna-“</p><p>Joyce responded by wrapping her arms around him, pulling him in tighter. “Do it, sweetie.”</p><p>Will took a breath and pushed himself all the way. He took a running start and <em>leapt </em>over that edge, releasing his load deep into her snatch.</p><p>After the long, many sessions of vigorous fucking today, it was a wonder he had <em>any </em>left to give her, but at the end of it, he felt drained. <em>Really </em>drained.</p><p>“Good job, Will.” Joyce rubbed the back of his head, kissing him tenderly before he rolled off to her side. “You did good, honey.”</p><p>Will blankly nodded, staring up.</p><p>Oedipus Rex had nothing on him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning came in a slow haze of confusion and warmth. As awareness slowly returned to him, Will registered that he was not in his own bed, but rather, his mother’s, the woman sleeping with her arms around him like she had when he’d first been possessed, only this time, it took on a distinct aura of something else, given that the both of them weren’t <em>entirely</em> dressed.</p><p>Will gulped, turning to his side. Things were going downhill <em>fast. </em>But, now that it was the next day… maybe <em>this </em>time he could actually find Mike.</p><p>Shooting to his feet, Will got dressed, scribbled a note to tell his mother where he was running off to, and beat feet to Mike’s house.</p><p>---------</p><p>Honestly, Will had planned on telling Mike <em>everything</em>. Even the bits where he’d, you know, had sex with El multiple times in one day.</p><p>But upon the door opening, and being met with Mike’s visage… Will just couldn’t do it. Mike was his best friend, yes, the two of them had been through actual <em>Hell</em>, but… upon seeing Mike, all of Will’s plans just… evaporated away.</p><p>Will didn’t think himself a coward, but he wasn’t being particularly courageous at the moment. But then again, who could blame him? How was he <em>supposed </em>to explain that he was a walking aphrodisiac?</p><p>So, instead, all Will did was tell Mike that he wanted to hang out. And tried to disregard the odd looks his old friend was shooting at him…</p><p>Mike didn’t look at him like that. Will couldn’t place it, but…</p><p><em>Shit, </em>he must’ve known.</p><p>Upon that registering in his mind, Will quickly excused himself upstairs. The broken bathroom in the basement was a convenient excuse. He just… needed to think.</p><p>As Will walked upstairs, however, he was accosted. Not by Mike’s mom, fortunately, but someone else.</p><p>“Hey, Will.” Nancy stood at the top of the steps, smiling at him kindly.</p><p>“Oh, hey Nancy.” Will replied awkwardly. “How- uh- how goes the day?”</p><p>“Great. But can I get your help with something?” She asked, tilting her head. “There’s something at the top of the closet I can’t reach. I would just ask Mike, but you know how he can be sometimes.”</p><p>Will nodded. He <em>definitely </em>knew that. “Sure.” He walked up, allowing her to lead him into her bedroom. “So, what is it tha-“</p><p>Nancy slammed her door, turning to him. <em>‘Oh God,’ </em>Will thought in vain to himself, <em>‘Please don’t tell me-‘</em></p><p>“Uh, Nancy-“</p><p>Nancy responded by grabbing his face, pulling his attention to her. “Right now, you’re to call me ‘ma’am,’ got that?” She growled gutterally</p><p><em>‘Oh God, she’s one of </em>those.’ Will gulped. Not a surprise, thinking back… it was obvious who wore the pants in her and Jonathan’s relationship.</p><p>“Understand?” Nancy shook him up just a little.</p><p>Will quickly nodded. “Y-Yes ma’am.” He replied. His mind immediately chided him, as Nancy grinned, pushing him down to his knees. He looked up to her, as she lifted her skirt, revealing that she was going commando underneath.</p><p>She must’ve been waiting for the chance to jump him.</p><p>Will swallowed, as Nancy placed her hand on the back of his head, pulling him close. He knew damn well what she wanted at this point and couldn’t stop himself from giving it to her.</p><p>Will’s tongue poked out of his mouth, as he licked up and down Nancy’s slit. Barely keeping balanced on his knees, he brought his hands up to her ass cheeks, squeaking and groping as his tongue ran up and down, over and over, listening to Mike’s sister’s breathless grunts as each pass sent microscopic zaps through her nerves.</p><p>Both of Nancy’s hands clasped the back of Will’s head, rubbing through his hair, stroking him like a puppy. She pulled him closer, causing Will to have to angle in a different way just so he could breathe.</p><p>He slipped his tongue in, causing her legs to twitch as she could <em>barely </em>keep her balance while Will’s tongue entered her dripping pussy.</p><p>“Y-Yes, that’s it…” Nancy moaned, gyrating into him. “You know, you were always my favorite out of Mike’s friends.”</p><p>Will muttered back a hazy thank you as Nancy nearly <em>forced </em>him into her, even though it was impossible to go any further, as deep as he was.</p><p>Okay, it was time to end this, quick.</p><p>With a mounting desperation to get out of there as quickly as possible, Will began wildly twitching his tongue, rubbing and grabbing the different parts of her body he had access to, all in an effort to elicit <em>some </em>response from her.</p><p>“Oh, God…” Nancy’s toes curled, her legs digging into his sides, almost squeezing the air out of him.</p><p>She let out a delighted yelp, her eyes rolling as she fell onto the back of her bed, huffing and breathing heavily.</p><p>Will wiped his mouth on his sleeve, looking at her.</p><p>Nancy popped her eyes open, raising an eyebrow. “What are you standing there for? Go! We’re done!”</p><p>“O-Okay…” Will stuttered, leaving the room quickly.</p><p><em>God </em>this family was… something else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 'Amy'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next couple of weeks passed mostly without incident, other than the occasional… session with one of his- or rather, <em>the </em>girls.</p><p>Max, El, his mom, Nancy… fortunately enough, he seemed to be able to limit himself around them, and once he got out on the town, he stayed far enough away that he wasn’t constantly accosted.</p><p>One day, however, as he was walking, he noticed someone, a girl on the street, with long, chocolatey hair, tall and lanky, yet somehow… shapely because of it, and her face was <em>gorgeous</em>. Will wondered if he placed it anywhere before, before the girl strode over to him, grinning, looking him up and down, and Will’s eyes bugged out.</p><p>It was <em>Mike</em>, in a dress, wearing a wig, and a stuffed bra.</p><p>“Hi…” Mike said, visibly looking Will up and down. “My name is Amy, I’m new here. Maybe you want to show me around?”</p><p>Will was no idiot, especially not this long after coming to terms with the pheromones, but Mike seemed to think that Will was none the wiser.</p><p>…and, Will had to admit, Mike made a <em>damn </em>sexy girl. So, instead of telling him to cut it out, Will instead played into it, following ‘Amy’ around.</p><p>And this time, things would be different, in more ways than one.</p><p>----------</p><p>Will showed ‘Amy’ to a back room in one of the places, Mike evidently too deep into the pheromone high to argue.</p><p>The <em>moment </em>the door closed all the way, Will locked it, before pushing ‘Amy’ up against the wall.</p><p>“W-Will…” ‘Amy’s’ legs in those black tights twitched, as Will rubbed ‘her’ ass. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I have to admit, you’re a very attractive girl.” Will sultrily whispered into ‘her’ ear. “I can’t hold myself back any longer.” He said, before reaching under the skirt, grabbing handfuls of the tights and underwear, and ripping them open, exposing ‘Amy’s’ ass to the world.</p><p>The ‘female’ opened her mouth to protest, before Will pushed ‘her’ up against the wall again. Spitting into his hand, Will stroked his stiffening dick, before slamming into ‘Amy’s’ behind.</p><p>“Ah!” ‘Amy’ gasped for air, the feeling strange to ‘her.’ “Will! Why are you doing this!?”</p><p>“Because,” Will answered, “I can’t deny it any more.” He replied. In truth, he always had wanted to do something like this, but was too scared of what would happen. Of how others would react. Of how he himself would react.</p><p>But now, driven by the compulsion to dump his seed in… well, anything that was a half-attractive human being, Will just didn’t care anymore.</p><p>Will kept pumping in and out, in and out, slamming ‘Amy’ into the wall over and over.</p><p>“Augh, Will!” ‘Amy’ cried out in uncontained ecstasy. “I’m about to- I’m almost there!”</p><p>Will grinned. “Good.” He slipped his hand down the front of ‘Amy’s’ skirt, grabbing ‘her’ rock-solid dick. “Did you really think I wouldn’t realize it was you, <em>Mike</em>?”</p><p>That simple admission, that Will knew perfectly well who it was all along, and still decided to do what he was doing anyway, it sent Mike over the edge. He came right there in his pants, as his friend unloaded a round into his ass.</p><p>“Ah, ah…” Mike leaned against the wall. “God <em>Jesus </em>Will!” He muttered, as Will pulled out, making himself decent. “What got into you?”</p><p>“Lots of things.” Will checked his watch. He was late for his appointment with El. He couldn’t say <em>when </em>it had turned to… actually dating <em>all </em>of them, but it made him happy. He finally felt loved by someone other than his mother for once in his life. “Next time you want to try to fool me, don’t just slap a thin layer of makeup on and call it there.”</p><p>“Well, <em>thanks </em>for the feedback.” Mike sarcastically replied, rubbing his sore ass. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“I’ve got a hot date!” Will replied.</p><p>Mike blinked, as Will vanished.</p><p>Will… <em>dating</em>?</p><p>No way in hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. El 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will hadn’t been lying to Mike when he said he had a date, not in the slightest. Again, he couldn’t say for sure when the girls trying to feel him up turned to dating them, but it had done somewhere along the way, at least, with a few. El, Max… his mom. They’d spend time with Will on alternating days.</p><p>Today was El’s day, and she had something planned, for once. A movie. Will liked going to the movies, although, he had to wonder where El got the money for it from.</p><p>“Hopper,” El answered, upon the question being spoken aloud, “He thinks I’m with Max.”</p><p>Will nodded, letting out a tiny ‘ah’ as El clasped his hand, leading him into the building. They got some popcorn and a drink, and then went in to go watch the movie, something about time travel.</p><p>One thing Will had noticed about the pheromones was that, after the first day or two of exposure, they kind of ‘weakened’ in a way. That is, whatever girls were around him <em>didn’t </em>immediately want to drop their shorts and take his seed. No, the hours would pass, and <em>then </em>they’d become total horn dogs with no self-control.</p><p>Whatever. As long as things went smoothly, Will couldn’t care less. There were turbulent beginnings to it, but over time, things slowly steadied out into how they were now, and he was happy…</p><p>If a little guilty. Not like they could blame <em>him </em>for something his body secreted on its own.</p><p>Will and El sat down, settling in for the movie. The two teenagers watched, encapsulated at the antics on the screen. Partway through, El pushed the middle arm separating them up, and snuggled into Will’s side.</p><p>Things kept moving calmly, until, that was, he felt it. A strange sensation coming down from his crotch. He knew what a stiffie was, duh, and admittedly had one at the moment. But this felt different, like… a phantom hand wrapped around his-</p><p>Will took a breath as the ghostly, invisible hand began to move up and down, and he glanced at El.</p><p>Make no mistake, he knew that El (lately especially) would totally use her powers to jerk him off in public, if she could, but that was actually the <em>one </em>line she wouldn’t cross. And even if it was, she was so focused on the movie it seemed to be impossible for her to keep a mental grasp on his cock.</p><p>Will gently pushed her aside, “I’ll be right back,” He whispered to her, “I’ve got to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>El smiled, kissing his cheek. “Don’t be too long, okay?”</p><p>Will nodded, trying his best to get down the stairs quickly in a way that wouldn’t cause him to stumble over himself and fall as the phantom hand continued its strokes, sending shocks, making his muscles want to lock up entirely.</p><p>As he retreated, Will didn’t notice the mischievous smile on El’s face, and the small drop of blood dripping from her nose.</p><p>---------</p><p>Will practically slammed the stall shut, locking it quickly, as the stroking of his privates caused his entire body to involuntarily lock up and stretch out.</p><p>No matter how much he wished for it to end, or to stop, it did not, it just kept going, and going, and going, like something was holding him back.</p><p>The teenager quickly undid the button on his pants, slipping them and his underwear down, before flopping onto the closed toilet. The skin on his dick moved up and down, like it was being stroked by a hand, though the only thing surrounding it was the empty air.</p><p>Will’s hands slammed onto the walls, as his fingers curled, before he noticed a shadow falling on the other side, and a pair of shoes appearing in the little gap under the door.</p><p>The lock began to jiggle, sliding itself open, and El appeared, standing on the other side, with a smile on her face.</p><p>“El!” Will hissed, as she kept it up, even as she walked in. “What’re you doing here!? This is the guys’ restroom!”</p><p>“Oh, I know.” She replied, closing the door, locking it tight. “There’s something new I want to try. Might be fun.”</p><p>“Something new- what!?” He spluttered.</p><p>“You’ll see…” El replied, as the door opened, <em>dozens </em>of men entering the room.</p><p>It was with a chill that Will realized that a movie had let out. She’d timed this perfectly. She <em>knew </em>that once she started jacking him off in the theater, that he’d try to get somewhere else so he could finish in some semblance of privacy.</p><p>Only, in the span of a few seconds, that private place had gone from being private, to not private at all, the only thing concealing them being the stall walls, an illusion that’d be shattered the moment anybody looked under the gap.</p><p>Will gulped, as El pulled her skirt up, pushing the crotch of her panties to the side. She threw a leg over, straddling him, before looping her arms around his neck and shoulders, lowering herself onto his stiff cock.</p><p>It was with some delight that Will noted El was already as wet as a washcloth down there, though it was hard to stay that way for long, as someone banged on the door, trying to see if someone was inside.</p><p>“Occ-Occupied!” Will replied, looking to El. He lowered his voice. “We shouldn’t be doing this!” He quietly hissed. “We’re in public!”</p><p>“I know,” El leaned down to his ear, as she nevertheless began to gyrate and grind, “Exciting,” She gasped, as his dick scraped against her inner walls, “Isn’t it?”</p><p>“El,” His hands shot down to her thighs, trying to get her to stop moving, only for his own hands to stop himself, “The house is one thing… a movie theater bathroom is another.”</p><p>“Come on, Will,” She whispered to him, “Don’t you think it’s fun?”</p><p>“Wh-What’s fun?” He gasped, as she slowly bounced on top of him.</p><p>“Doing it right here… where anyone can catch us… the only thing keeping them from noticing being our own self-control.” She listed off. “There’s a word for it… exhilarating.”</p><p>Will blinked blankly. “El… what are you trying to say?”</p><p>“I’ve used my powers on myself before.” She told him quietly, a set of invisible hands feeling up his chest to make her meaning apparent, “Walking down the street… I’d imagine you or Mike was walking next to me, your hand down here,” She guided his fingers to her clit, and Will, almost instinctively, began to lightly flick, rub, and play with it, “I’d have to be quiet, and no matter how much I wanted to fall to the ground when I came, I had to stay standing… and no one would know.”</p><p>“El…” Will gulped. “Are you an exhibitionist?” He quietly asked. Regardless of her answer, the image she conjured in her mind, of her walking down the street, all hot and bothered from an invisible prick plunging into her, about to collapse from her own power-induced orgasm, the only thing keeping her from being found out being her own self-control…</p><p>Needless to say, he was into it now.</p><p>El herself chuckled quietly. “I guess so. I always liked it when they watched me at the lab.” She sultrily murmured to him, as he began to push back up into her, intent on hitting her special spot.</p><p>Another bang came.</p><p>“Someone in here!” Will tried to keep his voice steady and unstuttering, as he nevertheless continued to fuck El. He turned his attention back onto her in full. “’When they watched you in the lab?’ Did they make you masturbate and then watch? Perverts.”</p><p>“They didn’t make me,” El shook her head, “I always did it myself… I could always tell when they were watching though.” She admitted, as his hands moved to grab her ass, pulling her forward so he could go in even deeper. “I’d wait until I knew they were looking… one of the only things I liked about that place.”</p><p>“Damn, El, you were a little freak, weren’t you?” He asked, El gasping quietly as Will’s dick struck her cervix, before pulling away.</p><p>“Hmph.” El grunted lowly, squeezing his shoulders so tightly she might’ve drawn blood had his upper body been exposed. “Still am, if what we’re doing is the proof.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah,” Will chuckled as quietly as he could, swallowing as he began to feel the end approaching. “El, fuck- I’m close.”</p><p>El smiled, embracing him tightly. “Do it. Come in me.” She requested.</p><p>Will nodded, his hands going back to her thighs, before he pulled her down onto him.</p><p>El closed her eyes, letting out a long, quiet, yet breathy moan as she felt Will’s seed filling her. It seemed that his climax had been enough to send her over the edge, as once he was done, and she stopped moaning, her movements ceased entirely.</p><p>“…Will, you hear that?” She quietly asked him.</p><p>“Hear what?” He asked in response.</p><p>“I think they’re gone.” El pulled herself off of him, Will barely able to catch a glimpse of her glistening snatch, dripping with his cum, before she fixed her panties, pressing her skirt down. She peeked through the crack in the door and turned to him. “Yep. All gone.”</p><p>Will checked a nonexistent watch on his wrist. He really ought to get one of those. “How long were we in here?”</p><p>“…A while.” El answered, as Will finally mustered the strength to get up, pulling his pants back up.</p><p>“Damn,” The boy cursed, “Hope we didn’t miss the rest of the movie.”</p><p>El quietly laughed, taking his hand. “We can probably catch the last twenty minutes.” She guessed, beginning to lead him out.</p><p>While Will probably should’ve been worried about getting caught, walking with a girl hand-in-hand out of a bathroom (there was only one thing that could imply, after all), he didn’t really care.</p><p>The two lovers went back to the theater, uninterrupted, back to the movie, and their date, like nothing at all happened…</p><p>Well, save for Will’s newfound desire to explore the whole ‘exhibitionism’ thing with El.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>